1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to downhole pumping systems submersible in well bore fluids. More specifically, the present invention provides for isolating electrical wet connect components for a submersible pump system to allow for diagnostic, operational, and other independent tests.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Submersible pumping systems are often used in hydrocarbon producing wells for pumping fluids from within the wellbore to the surface. These fluids are generally liquids and include produced liquid hydrocarbon as well as water. One type of system used in this application employs an electrical submersible pump (ESP). ESPs are typically disposed at the end of a length of production tubing and have an electrically powered motor. Often electrical power may be supplied to the pump motor via a power cable. Normally, the power cable is strapped to the tubing and lowered along with the pump and the tubing. Typically, the pumping unit is disposed within the well bore just above where perforations are made into a hydrocarbon producing zone. ESP's typically require periodic retrieval for scheduled maintenance or repair. This usually entails removing the tubing and the power cable, which is secured alongside the tubing. Pulling and re-running the tubing is time consuming and pulling and reusing the power cable creates mechanical wear and can sometimes damage the cable.
Lowering the pumping assembly inside the production tubing avoids the need for pulling the tubing to retrieve the pump. Some well completions run the power cable on the tubing exterior and the pump through the tubing. The pump stacks into engagement with electrical contacts provided on the lower end of the power cable, in what is called a wet connection. These wet connections rely on component assemblies that create an electrical connection between an insertable/retrievable pumping system and a semi-permanent power conduit run with the production tubing. Once the wet connection is made, the completion or intervention devices or machines used to install the pumping system are moved away from the well. When the pumping system encounters problems, such as when the system becomes rotationally challenged, the pumping system and/or the power conduit must be pulled from the well, inspected, and remediated to repair the damaged component. Pulling both the pumping system and the power conduit requires a considerable expenditure of time and money. Thus, a system or apparatus that allowed for downhole isolation and testing of the pumping system and power conduit to determine the problem area so that only the failed component may be pulled and repaired is desirable.